While a number of dental implant placements methods currently are advocated, most require expensive machines and tools aided by computer-assisted technologies to prepare a dental implant site and to insert a dental implant in the site. Limitations of prior approaches include at least the considerable expense for sophisticated equipment and personnel to perform dental implants. A need exists in the industry for a new, useful and improved dental implant placement system capable of allowing a doctor or technician to inexpensively but accurately insert a dental implant.